


The Sulay Awakens

by youremy1001



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comic-Con, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremy1001/pseuds/youremy1001
Summary: Tale #230After turning 15 and before turning 25, a mark will either appear on your wrist or not. If it does, congratulations! You're one of the few lucky people who have a soulmate out there waiting for them. Yixing, already being 23, had given up on her wish... Until she wakes up with a certain tattoo on her body.





	The Sulay Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate!au in which someone has the tattoo of what their soulmate is most passionate about.
> 
> There was a Tumblr blog dedicated to EXO gxg fics and the sulay tag was EMPTY, so, being the sulay trash I am, I decided to change that. Have fun finding the references and scene taken from TBBT~
> 
> Prompter, you're the best, SWxSulay is gold.  
> I hope everyone has a nice reading <3  
> Also, thank you 1001Tales for the fest!  
> And... May the Force be with you!

There are unicorns everywhere, fairies, flowers and even rainbows on top of every cloud. Yixing looks around, confused and dumbfounded, _what the hell is going on?_ She decides to wander a bit to try and figure out first, where she is, second, why is she there and third, how did she get there and how can she get out.

She finds a yellow brick road and starts singing the Wizard of Oz’s famous song but stops by spotting another girl in front of her. Yixing tilts her head and walks towards her, maybe she can help her! However, right when she’s about to tap the lady’s shoulder, a loud ringing noise interrupts her.

The whole magical world disappears as she opens her eyes and suddenly everything makes sense, it was just a stupid dream. Yixing looks for her phone, finds it on top of her Wizard of Oz book –makes a mental note not to read it before sleeping- and turns the alarm off.  When she does, there’s something on her wrist that has her blinking multiple times.

Never mind, nothing makes sense.

Why’s there a tattoo on her wrist?

Why’s there a _Star Wars_ tattoo on her wrist?

Her eyes are fixed on the lightsaber for a long couple of minutes “What…” Her voice is husky out of grogginess, the pads of her fingers caress the mark “Whaaaat” And then it flickers.

Yixing almost loses her shit when the lightsaber starts twinkling slightly, she gets out of bed at the speed of light and runs downstairs, tripping over her own feet as she bursts into the kitchen to meet her roommate “Baekhyun!”

“Shit, I could’ve dropped my cup!” The boy exclaims, leaving the mug with his hot chocolate on the counter when he sees Yixing running towards him.

“Baekhyun, this is a very, very serious question,” She says, her hands squeezing his shoulders with the firmest expression she could muster.

Her best friend also goes into serious mode and nods “Sure, what is it?”

“Byun Baekhyun…” Yixing’s face gets closer to his, carefully examining his eyes, looking for any sign of deception “Do you like cock?”

Baekhyun takes a couple of seconds to take a deep breath and remind himself that Yixing is the sweetest, most wonderful person on Earth and that he’ll definitely go to hell if he hurts her.

“Yixing…”

“Yes?”

“I have a boyfriend”

“So?”

“Having a boyfriend means I’m dating a boy”

“Baek, I need you to be more specific here”

He lets out a heavy sigh and looks up at Yixing before cupping her cheeks “Boys don’t have what you have down there, Yixing, boys have dicks and I’m gay so I don’t like cocks, I love cocks. Well, one cock, my boyfriend’s, because damn boy but wait, hold on” He shakes his head from side to side, utterly confused “Why are you asking me that all of a sudden?” He gasps “ARE YOU DOUBTING MY GAYNESS?!”

Yixing blinks “What?”

“Zhang Yixing, I swear I’ve followed the dicks before chicks philosophy for a long time and I still do”

“I… I know, I wasn’t doubting your gayness, I kind of can’t? Ever since that night you brought Chanyeol home… It sucked”

“Hahaaa, sorry about that” Baekhyun then seems to remember why the whole conversation started in the first place “Then why did you ask?”

“Oh… because I had to make sure I wasn’t dreaming”

“Why?”

“I have a tattoo on my wrist”

Give them a couple of seconds…

One,

Two,

Thre—

“YOU’VE GOT A WHAT ON YOUR WHERE?!”

“A TATTOO ON MY WRIST!” Yixing pulls her sleeve to show him “LOOK! IT’S EVEN FLICKERING!”

“OH MY GOD” Baekhyun grabs his friend’s arm to look at it closely but then furrows his eyebrows “Is that… A dildo?” He can’t help the snort that leaves his lips “Your soulmate pffff, your soulmate’s obsessed with dildos?!” Yixing’s sure his thunderous laughter will wake everyone up but that’s not the reason why she slaps his arm.

“It’s a lightsaber” Yixing deadpans.

Baekhyun’s still laughing his ass off but he tries to reply either way “T-That’s a dildo, Yixing”

“Asshole, that’s a damn lightsaber, my soulmate’s obsessed with Star Wars!”

“Or dildos” Baekhyun insists but Yixing’s pout stops him from saying anything else “Okay, okay, sorry, a lightsaber” He stands straight and picks his forgotten hot chocolate.

“Thank you” Yixing sighs and stares at the blinkering mark.

 “Well, at least it’s not a dick, that would’ve sucked for you” He takes a sip and hums at the sweetness “You know what wouldn’t have sucked?”

“What?”

“If it were a dildo” Baekhyun smirks and, careful not to drop anything, runs away before Yixing could kick him or pull his ear.

She sighs and makes breakfast instead, her usual and favourite combo of chocolate cereal with milk. Yixing decides to eat from Baekhyun’s just for the sake of pissing him off at least a bit. He messed with her soulmate, she can mess with his precious food. Bowl in hand, spoon inside, she makes her way to the living room and sits next to Baekhyun who’s zapping, trying to find something interesting to watch.

As she eats, she starts thinking about the meaning of her tattoo. Not everyone’s lucky enough to get one, to have a soulmate, so there are no words to describe how immensely happy and relieved she feels at the moment. There is someone out there destined to be _the one_ , someone who’ll love her unconditionally, forever, no matter what, and that makes her heart feel save thanks to the wave of relief crashing her fears.

But there’s a problem, how will she find her soulmate? It’s not like she can post a picture of her tattoo and ask “hey, who’s obsessed with Star Wars?” Because thousands, no scratch that, millions are. A heavy sigh escapes her lips and she bitterly takes a spoonful of cereal.

“So, what’s the plan?” Baekhyun speaks while still changing the channels.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not going to sit around and do nothing, are you?”

With the spoon still in her mouth, she whines “Duuh, but… Ugh, I’m thinking, okay?”

He finally stops messing with the remote control, an episode of Friends saving them from any possible boredom “You don’t know what to do, do you?”

“Stop teasing meee” Yixing whines and curls next to him, rubbing her forehead on his shoulder “Help me instead, you shit” Baekhyun chuckles and finally pities his friend so he takes his phone out, unlocks it and dials the number he knows by heart “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know how to help you and what do I always do when I don’t know what to do?”

“Call Chanyeol?”

“Call Chanyeol” He affirms and when the other answers, he greets him with a “Yeol, guess what?” He taps the megaphone icon so that his phone is in speaker mode.

“What is it, babe?”

“Yixing has a soulmate”

“SHE DOES?!”

“I DO!”

“Oh, hey, Yixing!” Chanyeol laughs and the girl can picture his face perfectly, his twitching eye and charming smile “Tell me all about her! Or him? Oh my God, is it a boy?!”

“We don’t know,” Baekhyun says and Yixing suddenly feels a bit sick; what if her soulmate _is_ a boy? She rather not think about it and concentrate on one problem at a time “She needs help finding her soulmate and you know a little bit of everything so”

“What’s your tattoo, Xing?”

“A dildo” He gets hit again by his friend.

“Don’t listen to your douche of a boyfriend, it’s a lightsaber” Yixing speaks over Chanyeol’s loud laughter.

Once he stops he simply says “Oh, then easy-peasy”

“Really? Where do I have to go?”

Baekhyun can totally see the smirk forming on his boyfriend’s face as he answers “Comic-Con”

 ~*~

“Ladies, gentlemen and Jongin, we are hereby reunited to fight a war you never thought you’d be fighting”

“I hate you so mu—”

“Shut up, he’s talking”

“Let him have his moment, Jongin, God”

Chanyeol clears his throat and continues “As I was saying, we’re here because our beloved Yixing needs our help to fulfil what’s probably the biggest achievement in her whole life” He starts walking from one side to another, like a general talking to his soldiers “Time will be more precious than Baekhyun and that’s saying A LOT coming from me, so don’t you dare waste it and refresh as much as you can” He stops on his tracks and looks at each of them “Never.stop.refreshing” Yixing tries his best not to cackle “Got it?”

“Yeeees” They all say, sounding rather bored.

She chuckles by noticing Chanyeol’s pouting face and hugs him once he’s sitting next to her “Thank you, Yeol, that was great”

Kyungsoo takes over Chanyeol’s failed attempt at giving a motivational speak “Seriously though, getting tickets for Comic Con is no joke and it’s Yixing’s biggest chance to find her one and only so we can’t fuck it up” He looks at Chanyeol and Baekhyun “Can you imagine a life without each other? No, of course you can’t because I can’t imagine a life without Jongin either and us being together wouldn’t have been possible if it weren’t for Yixing’s constant help and support” Jongin sends him a flying kiss, Baekhyun grimaces “And Sehun, you owe her this much after all the bubble teas she’s bought you” Sehun raises her cup as if making a toast “So refresh the fucking page as if your life depends on it”

“Yes, sir!”

“Now get ready, we’re already wasting time with this whole motivational speech nonsense” Kyungsoo takes his seat next to Jongin in the other couch and places his laptop on his lap.

Sehun rests her head on Yixing’s shoulder while looking at the screen “All I have to do is press F5, right?”

Yixing nods her head “Yup, but be careful not to refresh it if the main page pops up”

“Got it”

“It all comes down to this,” Baekhyun says, rubbing his hands out of nervousness.

“Uuuh, I’ve got butterflies” Chanyeol adds while adjusting his glasses.

Kyungsoo keeps his eyes on the screen, fingers ready to snap once the countdown is over “Don’t get soft on me, Park, I’ll slap those glasses right off your face” Jongin laughs, Chanyeol sends him his usual “stop picking on me” look.

If anyone were to get in the house at that moment, they would find four guys and two girls all looking at their laptops with determination. Their desire to get those tickets is so palpable you could even see fire surrounding their bodies. All because Yixing’s soulmate turned out to be a huge nerd.

“T-minus 45 seconds!” Yixing lets them now, she has no idea what that means but she guesses it’s time to panic.

“Why do Comic-Con tickets have to be sold out so incredibly fast?!” Baekhyun groans, the anxious atmosphere finally hitting him.

“Because it’s the largest convention of its kind in the entire world but as long as one of us gets---”

“God damn it, there’s no time to flirt, keep it in your pants” Kyungsoo snaps at Chanyeol who simply whispers an “I’ll explain later” to Baekhyun before shutting his mouth.

“T-minus 30 seconds!”

Jongin rubs his legs together, his eyebrows furrowed as he complains “Ooh I have to go to the bathroom so bad”

“Should’ve worn a diaper” Sehun teases with a smug smirk on her face.

“Ew, what if I get diaper rash?” Jongin makes a disgusted face and unconsciously scratches his ass on the couch.

“ _That’s_ what worries you?” The youngest keeps mocking him but Kyungsoo glares at her from across the room. First and last warning, Sehun chuckles.

“Fifteen seconds!” Yixing grows more and more nervous by each passing second.

Chanyeol gets his inhaler and shakes it while speaking “Oh this is it” He takes a deep breath, tilts his head back just a bit, exhales and then breathes in again as he presses down on the canister “Thisisit” He repeats while holding his breath.

His boyfriend just stares at him with an expression that screams “what the actual fuck, are you serious?”

“Five, four” Everyone gets ready, their fingers above the F5 key “Three, two, one, it’s live!”

“Go, go, go, go, GO!” Kyungsoo shouts, the sound of people clicking and tapping being the only thing that could be heard in the room.

When Baekhyun feels his fingers start to ache, he whines “Anyone in?”

“Bitch it’s only been like two minutes” Kyungsoo replies without taking his eyes off his laptop “Do _not_ stop refreshing your screen”

“Refresh, refresh, refresh,” Everyone says in unison, the concentration that of a senior solving the last math exam they need to graduate.

Moments later, Sehun says “I’m in”

Chanyeol’s head snaps to his right, eyes wide as two plates as he stares at her “WHAT?!”

Her mastered poker face mixed with her typical resting bitch face plus a bored expression is what meets everyone’s eyes “I’m in the queue”

“That’s good, right?!” Yixing asks, looking at everyone for some sort of confirmation.

“That’s more than good, that’s perfect!” Kyungsoo raises from his seat and goes to stand behind Sehun “Holy fuck and you’re number 94 in line” Chanyeol’s eyes are impossibly wider.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!”

“I’m confused, someone explain” Sehun demands, Yixing agrees, she wants, no, needs to understand what’s happening.

“Sehun, imagine trying to buy tickets for EXO and actually getting them” Kyungsoo explains, everyone gasps.

“Is that what she just did?!” Jongin’s voice comes as a screech.

“Is that what _I_ just did?” Sehun’s face is now proud and priggish “Damn, I’m good”

Kyungsoo and Jongin keep talking to Sehun while Chanyeol immediately takes the laptop “We’re number 88 now, this is amazing” He’s careful not to ruin anything as he looks at the numbers decrease “Do you want to go alone, Xing?”

“God, no, I’ve never gone to one” Yixing looks up at Chanyeol “Besides I don’t think I’d be able to handle it all by myself… Come with me?”

“Baek---”

“I’m in” He replies within a second “I’m not missing such a special moment and if I don’t go you’ll probably spend all of your money on… stuff, so I’m going”

Now that the stress is out, the friends calmly wait for their turn, Chanyeol takes care of everything when the options are abled and sighs in relief when everything turns out fine “Three tickets for Wednesday are ours!”

“Thanks to Oh Sehun” The youngest reminds them all.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Yixing jumps in her seat and hugs her friend, squeezing her body tightly. If it were anyone else, Sehun would’ve definitely shoved them away, but she can’t deny how soft her heart is for the other girl “You’re the best! The absolute best!”

“I know”

“Wait, how do you know her soulmate’s going to be there on Wednesday?” Kyungsoo asks, afraid Chanyeol fucked up somehow.

The tallest of them turns to look at him “She’s most passionate about Star Wars… Trust me, she’ll be there on Wednesday” His tone is that of a “duuh, that’s obvious” and it kind of pisses Kyungsoo off but he lets it slip in favour of hugging Jongin back.

Baekhyun cuddles next to Chanyeol “All done then, let’s watch a movie”

“Let’s watch Star Wars!” Yixing suggests. Sehun doesn’t really care, she’s busy on her phone, Kyungsoo tries to keep his composure, Jongin has no idea of how many movies there are so he’s clueless about how long it’ll take, Baekhyun feels a bit apprehensive and Chanyeol’s dreadful expression only confirms it.

“Yixing, babe… You do know there are uh…” Chanyeol starts counting with his fingers “Nine movies, that’s about…Eighteen hours”

The girl sulks when she notices everyone’s unwilling faces “Well, then… At least three of them? Please?”

No one can say no to Yixing’s puppy eyes, no one with a heart at least, so everyone in the room agrees. Kyungsoo smiles at her warmly and says “Sure, I’ll go get popcorn and pop”

“Soda!” Baekhyun corrects.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother to turn around to retort with an “I'll call it whatever I want, Byun”

The friends laugh at their exchange and start to get ready for the marathon. Sehun uses Yixing’s thighs as her pillow and curls until she’s comfortable, Baekhyun uses Chanyeol’s shoulder as his, Jongin goes to the bathroom. They all sigh and enjoy the silence as Chanyeol looks for the movie online.

Until Kyungsoo screams “IS THAT A FUCKING BUTT PLUG IN THE DISHWASHER?!”

“Oops” Baekhyun chuckles, his boyfriend tries hard not to blush.

Yixing can only shake her head “Remind me again why’s that there?”

“Hygiene is very, very important, Yixing” Baekhyun replies, the girl scoffs and Chanyeol can’t help but chuckle.

A couple of seconds pass by and then Sehun asks “What’s a butt-plug?”

“Nothing your asexual ass needs to worry about, darling” 

Once everyone settles down and the movie starts, yellow letters running up the screen with an awesome background music, Yixing takes her time to let it sink into her mind. She’s going to meet her soulmate… There are many questions running through her head, what if it’s a boy? What if it’s a straight girl? She knows soulmates are supposed to be your other half so destiny is supposed to deliver you someone who’s… perfect for you. Then again, who’s perfect for Yixing? Her ideal type? What does that even mean? Yixing’s only had two girlfriends before and the only thing they had in common is that they were both described as “sweet and kind”. So Yixing’s type would be someone with a golden heart? She sighs and chews on her lower lip.

“Don’t worry too much about it” Chanyeol suddenly whispers and it makes her flinch “We’ve all been through the what-ifs but trust me… The moment you meet them, everything will make sense and all your doubts, the disbelief and whatever you’re skeptical about will disappear in a blink of an eye”

She nods, takes a deep breath and decides to focus on the movie instead. Chanyeol’s right, what has to happen will happen, all she can do is look forward to it.

~*~

The three friends decide to take a cab to go to Comic-Con, it’s easier that way and they don’t have to worry about the parking lot. Yixing can’t stay still, her excitement being too much to control and keep inside so she moves her legs up and down and plays with her fingers. Baekhyun can’t help but see how they tangle and untangle over and over and over again “Yixing, you have to calm down”

“I’m trying, I really am but my heart won’t stop beating fast, what if we’re not compatible, what if they don’t like me? What if they run away because I’m not what they were expecting? What if-”

“What if you’re compatible, what if they like you, what if they run _towards_ you because you’re exactly what they were expecting and more?” Baekhyun interrupts her rambling before the never-ending cycle of negative what-ifs begins. Yixing’s still unsure, he can tell by the way she bites her inner cheek.

“Your soulmate’s probably thinking the same, Yixing” Chanyeol adds, trying his best to help one of his closest friends.

“That’s ridiculous, why would they think that?” Yixing replies, Chanyeol hides his victory smile “Oh…” She realises what she’s just said and falls right into his plan “Not fair” Yixing says while chuckling.

“We’re here!” Baekhyun lets them know when he sees the unbelievably large crowd outside “I’m having war flashbacks” He gulps by remembering that one time he decided to go with Chanyeol to his very first Comic-Con. It isn’t a very pleasant memory, he couldn’t fully enjoy their date with all the girls following them around because they reminded them of some anime couple.

“Everyone’s cosplaying!” Yixing comments, getting out of the cab after Baekhyun pays “Aaw, I should’ve dressed up as something”

“Well you can always buy something inside” Chanyeol takes Baekhyun’s hand to keep him close, the last thing he wants is to lose him in the wave of people. The smaller guy hugs Yixing by the arm so the three of them stick together “Oh my God, buy a Jedi robe!”

“And ruin her perfectly styled hair and cover her makeup after all my hard work?! Hell no” His boyfriend scolds and shakes his head no fervently “Don’t even think about it”

Yixing suddenly feels self-conscious, did she pick the right clothes? Or is it too much? She doesn’t feel as confident about her outfit anymore, a maroon button skirt with black thigh highs and a matching long-sleeved black shirt that shows her shoulders? What was she even thinking? And the choker probably makes her look ridiculous. She stops in her tracks at those thoughts and looks down, her hair would’ve covered her face if it weren’t for Baekhyun’s half-crown braid.

“Xing, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol asks, Baekhyun sighs.

“Hey” He cups her face with both of his hands “Stop” His eyes are locked on hers, making it impossible for her to look away “You look amazing, it’s not too much, you didn’t overdress, you think I’d let you? Knowing how much you struggle with fashion?” Baekhyun teases her and he gives her a bright smile when Yixing finally snickers “If everyone’s staring at you it’s because they’ve never seen such a fiiiine girl” She scoffs and pushes him away, whispering a “yeah right”. Baekhyun pokes her side “Or maybe they’re looking at us because Chanyeol’s a giant”

“Your giant though” Chanyeol pecks his head and ignores the funny looks or squealing girls “Now let’s go! You’ve got a soulmate to find”

Yixing inhales deeply and looks at her wrist, her tattoo is blinking faster than before “You were right, they’re here” She can hear her own heartbeat, it thumps in her ears, and it matches the flickering of her tattoo.

“Then, let’s find her!” Baekhyun grabs their hands and pulls them towards the line so they can scan their ticket and get inside.

When they finally enter the convention building, Yixing’s jaw drops. The place is not only huge but it’s also very spacious and even if there are people everywhere it isn’t overwhelming and it doesn’t feel like it’s jammed up. She gets excited whenever she recognises a character or a costume and feels like a teenager again, the good old times when she spent her nights saving Hyrule or wandering around the different maps of World of Warcraft. Chanyeol’s got that quirky smile and those shiny eyes that secretly make Baekhyun melt.

“Alright you nerds, move” Baekhyun pushes both of them so they walk further inside. Chanyeol guides the way and shows them everything he knows, what he wants, some crazy stories from when he was a teenager, until they finally get to the main convention floor. The more she sees, the more mesmerised Yixing feels; _this_ is what her soulmate’s most passionate about. She’s somehow learning about that one person that will rock her world and it’s both exciting and nerve-wracking.

As they keep walking, Yixing goes into her private world and starts daydreaming. She doesn’t know half of the things Chanyeol’s looking at or one third of the things Baekhyun tells him to “Choose wisely, you sure that’s what you want?” so she can’t wait for the moment that special person teaches her _everything_ , she wants to listen to them talk about all the things they like for hours and hours because when people do that, there’s this beautiful glint in their eyes that Yixing adores.

“I’m not a poser!”

Yixing’s whole world stops, her sight goes out of focus and her heartstrings are being pulled in an inexplicable way. It’s as if time has stopped and there’s only Yixing with her rampaging heart, hitched breathing and dizzy mind until she speaks again “Because I’m a girl? Seriously?!” In a blink of an eye Yixing’s brought back to reality and the change is so abrupt it has her feeling a little bit sick.

“Yixing? Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks, bending so he could look at her. The way those brown eyes are gleaming is enough to let him know “Oh, shit, shit, Baekhyun!” He turns around and pulls him so the three of them are hiding behind a panel.

Baekhyun only needs to look at both of them once to get it “Is it her?”

They stick their heads out one by one so they could look at the exchange. A rather big group of people had gathered and sat around them and there she was, right in the middle, looking unbelievably gorgeous. She’s wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that disappears inside her tulle skirt, creatively designed to look like R2D2, and Yixing can’t help but gulp as her eyes follow the curves of her body. Her soulmate’s also wearing thigh highs but hers are white and she’s got the cutest high heels ever, ribbons included.

“Alright, ‘not poser’, let’s start with easy ones, what were Luke’s aunt and uncle’s job on Tatooine?”

“Moisture farmers” She replies immediately.

“What’s the Wookiee’s homeworld?”

“Kashyyyk” The crowd seems surprised and they even clap, Chanyeol explains is because of her pronunciation.

“In which movie does the camera pan back up after the crawl?”

The girl takes a bit longer to answer, her lips moving slightly as if she was muttering to herself “Attack of the Clones” Yixing feels a strange feeling of pride and her cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

“Alright, alright… How many Dewbacks were in the original 1977 theatrical cut of the first Star Wars movie?”

The crowd listening complains and boos the guy, others groan an “Oh, c’mon man” but she just smiles and waves her hand, telling them that it’s okay.

“There were two but they added five more in the 1997 Special Edition”

“Is it weird that I’m kinda turned on?” Yixing asks, she gets two different reactions. Chanyeol shakes his head no, Baekhyun nods, she decides to pay attention to the former.

“Don’t be shy, no Old Republic questions? I said you could ask from the Extended Universe, movies, video games, TV shows, trading card games, Legos, comic books, hell even questions about the board games, anything at all” She challenges, the crowd looks at her and then at the guy, then back at her, like watching a tennis game.

He seems ashamed of himself and just shakes his head “N-No, sorry, I shouldn’t have called you that”

“Thank you”

Everyone claps and shouts their approval, Yixing included “That’s my girl!”

Her braid moves to a side and it comes to rest on her shoulder and down her chest until it reaches the place where her button-belly should be when she turns her head to face the source of that voice. The moment their eyes meet, Yixing feels sick again, a good kind of sick, like eating your favourite dessert over and over again. She actually wants to run away, what was she thinking?! Why did she scream that?

Yixing tries to do that but her friends stop her “No, no, what do you think you’re doing? Go get the girl, you ass” Baekhyun grumbles “What’s wrong with you, where’s all your confidence?”

“Going down down, baby” Yixing is still struggling, even when she knows it’s futile because Chanyeol’s stronger than her “The same way Luke’s ship sank in the swamp of Dagobah System”  

“Well, then get it up up, baby” Baekhyun takes a sharp intake of breath “And be quick because she’s coming”

“What?!” Yixing quacks, Chanyeol turns her around and pushes her so she’s standing right in front of the most perfect girl in the entire world.

Aaaand Yixing’s speechless.

She’s smaller than her even when she’s wearing heels and that makes Yixing’s heart clench even more “You’re not going to say hi to your girl?”

“Daaaaamn”

“Chanyeol, shut up”

“Sorry”

Yixing clears her throat before dumbly stuttering a “Hi” She wouldn’t blame her friends for slapping their own foreheads or laughing at her “I’m Zhang Yixing” With a sincere and warm smile on her face, she raises her wrist to show her the tattoo “Your soulmate?” She feels rather sheepish by saying that aloud.

“I… I’m Kim Junmyeon” Her right hand takes its time to reach Yixing’s. The moment their fingers brush, even if they’re barely touching, they feel a wave of electricity running down their spines and a spark exploding inside their hearts. Junmyeon’s chuckle takes Yixing’s breath away “Yeah, definitely soulmates” The taller girl takes the initiative to play with her fingers before intertwining them, never breaking the eye-contact. When her cheeks start turning a darker shade of pink and she starts shifting her weight on her feet, Yixing swears she falls a little deeper.

“JUST KISS ALREADY”

Junmyeon closes her eyes, sighs and mutters an “I’m going to kill him, I’m really, really going to kill him”

“You know him?”

She nods her head while squeezing her hand, longing for more “Unfortunately, that’s my brother, I’m so sorry”

Yixing steps closer and wraps Junmyeon’s arms around her own waist “How bad would it be if I do as he said?” A pair of arms go to rest around the smaller girl’s neck, her confidence skyrocketing when Junmyeon blushes even more and gulps.

“I-It wouldn’t be bad at all”

Baekhyun will surely bother her later for being such a tease but Yixing doesn’t care, she wants to take things slow, even when she knows they’ll be together forever and love at first sight for them is as real as Darth Vader being Luke’s father. So instead of kissing her, she rubs their noses together and then hugs her tightly, her face finding shelter in the column of her neck. Yixing feels a pair of hands tugging on her shirt as Junmyeon leans in to hug her back, her eyes meeting the knowing looks of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Junmyeon’s reaction? Flushing even more and looking away shyly.

She feels complete, as if she’s found the puzzle piece she’s been trying to find, as if the missing part of her has finally made its appearance. Everything falls right into place; her doubts fade away and Junmyeon’s all that it takes for things to start making sense. Any possible doubt she could still have is gone, she knows Junmyeon’s the one she’ll trust and love for the rest of her life. It’s still breath-taking, but at least her nervousness is gone.

Yixing gently breaks their hug “Do you think your brother will mind if we hang out for a bit?”

The other girl hums while thinking “Not if he’s with your friends”

“I’m sure they’ll get along well”

After some awkward introductions and uncomfortable silence, Chanyeol breaks the ice and saves the situation by asking Junmyeon’s brother, Jongdae, if he was a Batman or Superman fan. From then on, the conversation runs smoothly and they become closer while keeping an eye on the two girls walking in front of them.

“I’m sorry, he’s a bit overprotective” Junmyeon admits a bit embarrassed. The condition for them to be able to have some alone time was to stay within Jongdae’s reach, Junmyeon had complained but she knew it was futile since once he makes up his mind, there’s no turning back. Yixing doesn’t mind, she’s glad they have a healthy sibling relationship and a strong bond.

“It’s okay, really, my friends are like that too”

Silence, they keep walking.

“When did you—”

“Can I ask you some—”

They both try to talk at the same time, Junmyeon snickers “You go first” Yixing offers and the other girl nods.

“I feel terrible because you know what your tattoo means and you even came here to meet me” She purses her lips and her eyes look sullen “I’m so sorry, I’ve been trying to figure out what yours mean but… I have no idea” She shows Yixing her wrist with guilt all over her face, the latter wants to tell her that it’s okay, there’s absolutely no need to look so down “My stupid brother didn’t help at all, he kept saying you were Illuminati obsessed and a creep and maybe a conspiracist”

Yixing bursts out laughing by hearing that, no wonder he didn’t want to leave them alone, and it takes her a couple of minutes to be able to speak coherently “T-That’s a guitar pick”

“Oh…” Junmyeon looks at her wrist “Oooh” She facepalms while chuckling, Yixing finds it adorable “Then you’re most passionate about music?”

“Mnh… Not music in general, that’s more a Chanyeol thing, that’s why Baekhyun has a stop, pause, play tattoo” Yixing explains “Just my guitar, my father passed away when I was ten and the last thing I learned from him was how to play the guitar so… Yeah”

“I’m so sorry about your dad” Yixing hates how sad she sounds so she gives her hand a little squeeze.

“It’s okay, Myeon, really” Her cheeks soon flush a bright red as she realises what she’s said, “C-Can I call you that?”

Junmyeon beams at her “Of course!” Her thumb caresses Yixing’s hand in slow, measured circles “I can call you, Xing, right?”

“Yes!” Her excitement makes Junmyeon smile, Yixing’s sweet, really sweet “So that’s the story behind your tattoo, what’s mine?”

“Umn… I feel really silly now, yours is deep and meaningful, mine is just…” Junmyeon plays with her braid, apparently, that’s something she does when she’s nervous or feeling shy “An escape from reality?”

Then she explains how it used to be a father-daughter activity, her dad had shown her the movies, introduced her to this world of science fiction that became her shelter during hard times. Yixing listens carefully, not wanting to miss any details, so Junmyeon’s childhood had been wonderful, her dad spent time with her, he loved her mom and wasn’t afraid of showing it to the world but… Everything changed when her grandmother passed away. Junmyeon’s father turned from loving and nurturing to cold and distant, an ice wall. Her mother had done her best trying to break through it, she became the glue in their small family. However, that brought her an unmeasurable amount of stress and Junmyeon hated it, it was unfair and her mother didn’t deserve it. She hated it even more because there was nothing she could do and the only way that feeling of helplessness would disappear was by running away from reality and immersing herself in George Lucas’ universe.

“I was a coward, I know…” She whispers, looking down while still walking next to Yixing “I should’ve done something even if my mom told me not to worry about it, I’m just glad I was there for Jongdae”

Yixing stops walking and turns her around so they’re facing each other “You were nine, Junmyeon” She knows Junmyeon’s about to disagree, so she adds “You couldn’t do much at the time and giving your parents time to fix their issues without getting involved was probably the best thing to do, being there for your mom and brother was more than enough and as you grew up, you became her support and that’s what matters” Yixing fixes Junmyeon’s hair, putting a lock of hair behind her ear “Some people find shelter in their friends, sports, reading or some other hobby, you found it in Star Wars, it helped you out during hard times, that’s not silly, Myeon…”

Time seems to stop again as those light brown eyes look at her and everything goes back to normal when she puts on a happy expression. Yixing wonders if her world paralyzing and speeding up the next second will ever stop, if her heart will ever calm down “Thank you”

“Not a problem”

They start moving again, Yixing looks around “Oh, right, Star Wars uh…” She tries hard not to squeal when she notices the way Junmyeon’s eyes shine “Honestly speaking I’ve only seen the movies… Three of them, I know there’s more though”

“Please, please, please tell me you watched Episode four, five and six, please” Junmyeon pleads, her lower lip stuck between her teeth.

“Four, five, six?”

“That’s the chronological order” By noticing Yixing’s confused expression, Junmyeon explains “The ‘correct’ order would be Episodes One, two, three, Rogue one and then episodes four, five, six, seven, if we’re talking about movies because there’s also TV shows and books and comics and video games and other spin-offs”

“But?”

“But the actual order is Episode Four, five, six, one, two, three, seven” She tries really hard not to burst out laughing because of Yixing’s clueless face “We call them the prequels and sequels… Most of us hate the prequels but there are good things… Kinda? Like Duel of the Fates and umn… Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan and oh my gosh, Qui-Gon’s so sweet, I remember loving him more than I probably should’ve, there’s R2 too, of course, he’s my favourite, aaw there’s also little Ani” Junmyeon blushes out of embarrassment “Sorry, I’m rambling”

“No, no, it’s okay! I might not understand everything but I want to listen to you, really, just give me a sec”

Junmyeon nods, Yixing turns around and finds Chanyeol showing Jongdae an Iron Man toy “YEOL!”

Said guy almost drops the merch as he flinches, thankfully Baekhyun’s right there to catch it “What is it?!”

“What movies did we watch the other night?!”

“Star Wars!”

Baekhyun and Yixing facepalm at the same time, Junmyeon snickers.

“The sequels!” Baekhyun replies.

By realising what Yixing had meant, Chanyeol laughs at himself and waves his hand towards them in an apologetic way. Then he turns the other way to keep talking to Jongdae.

“That’s good, right?” Yixing asks and waits for Junmyeon’s approval.

“That’s perfect… Y-You’re perfect”

You know that feeling you get when everything’s dark and hopeless, when you’re feeling down and upset, when you’re so nervous you can’t even close your eyes to get at least five minutes of sleep but then a spark of light appears and brightens your mood? Then everything changes and you’re suddenly smiling and feeling like you’re walking on air for no apparent reason? That’s Yixing at the moment, that’s how those words affect her.

“We’re soulmates for a reason” She replies and bumps her hip with hers playfully “Keep telling me about it”

The Force isn’t some type of magic, it’s an energy field that connects all living things in the galaxy and individuals who are sensitive to it, thanks to their level of midi-chlorians, can use it, Junmyeon tells her. That’s how the Jedi Order and the Sith were born, the Jedi being the peacekeepers, who follow the light side of the Force, and the Sith being the complete opposite. She learns that the Force grants different powers, such as sensing attacks, pushing, lifting, pulling and manipulating physical objects, influence the weak-minded, see the future or even being able to communicate after death. As Junmyeon keeps talking and explaining, Yixing learns about the Old Republic, the Galactic Civil War, the Galactic Republic, the Clone Wars, the Jedi Temples, the Darksaber, the Mandalorians suits, the Death Watch, how the lightsabers are built, what the colours mean and so on.

“Then… The movies are a huuuuuuge summary of everything?”

Junmyeon hums for a couple of seconds, her eyebrows furrowed as she thinks hard “Umn… Yeah, yeah you could say so” She finally says, Yixing laughs.

“You’re really cute” Yixing’s sure she’ll never get tired of those pinkish cheeks, it makes her want to tease her more and see how red they can get “Really, really cute”

“T-Thank you” With her free hand she fidgets a bit with her skirt, Yixing can tell she’s trying really hard to not make things awkward… Thing that has the complete opposite effect.

“Hey…” She says and tilts her head with the hand that’s not holding Junmyeon’s so she looks her way “Do I really make you that nervous?”

Junmyeon wants to scream and run away. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights, wide eyes, paralysed, cheeks burning out of embarrassment. The girl also wants to punch Yixing because it’s all _her_ fault, she’s feeling shy and timid all because of _her_. Her eyes are black, not the lifeless or soulless kind of black, but more like two onyx stones that would turn purplish if they were touched by candlelight. Yixing’s hair? It barely reaches her shoulders, it isn’t frizzy at all, it looks brushed and carefully taken care of and her braid only enhances her already angelic face. The lip tint makes her lips glow beautifully, her full, plump, _thick_ lower one drives Junmyeon insane, she wonders how good it must feel to tug on it with her teeth, suck on it, bite it, _kiss her_. She had never felt so needy before, had never wanted to smooch someone so badly but you can’t really blame her when they’re right in front of her, lush, rosy and begging to be taken.

“Myeon?” Yixing asks, Junmyeon can see how her lips part and move and she’s hypnotised.

“Mnh?”

“Do I really make you that nervous?” She repeats, Junmyeon blinks repeatedly. Right, Yixing had asked her a question.

“I don’t want to ruin things” By admitting that, the girl with long hair feels her heart skipping a beat “I know we’re soulmates and that we’ll be together forever but that’s exactly why I don’t want to ruin everything, I don’t want you to feel like you’re stuck with me, yknow?” Yixing’s still holding her chin so Junmyeon leans closer to nuzzle on the palm of her hand “You seem so cool and like someone who’d be completely out of my league if we weren’t tied by destiny s-so… That’s that”

“Wait, what?” Yixing had asked her that just to tease her, bother her a bit, she didn’t expect such a direct, honest answer “Out of your league, what are you talking about?”

“Yixing you’re extremely pretty, you could have absolutely anyone you want” She replies and the sincerity of her words makes Yixing pout slightly “Your clothes, accessories, hair, and makeup, I’m completely clueless when it comes to those, I don’t even know what a mascara does” The other girl tilts her head, Junmyeon bites her inner cheek thinking she’s already screwed things up.

“I don’t either” Yixing replies then shakes her head by noticing she didn’t make any sense “Neither do I” After correcting her mistake, she adds “Baekhyun did everything, he picked my clothes, did my makeup, fixed my hair, I’m usually wearing sweatpants or jeans”

“That’s true” Baekhyun confirms, Yixing flinches when he hooks his arm around her “She’s a living mess”

“She is?” Junmyeon asks perplexed, Baekhyun smiles warmly at her while nodding.

“All her shirts are loose and with silly designs, her jeans are the same and I could just nut by burning her collection of grey sweatpants”

“Shut up, Baekhyun”

“To be honest you’re the one out of her league” He adds, ignoring Yixing’s frowning face “I mean, I swing for the other team but I wouldn’t mind kissing you and that’s saying A LOT”

“Trust me, it is, he once threw up because a drunk girl made out with him at the club,” Chanyeol says while snickering “It was hilarious”

Baekhyun’s body shivers as he remembers and he can already feel bile going up his throat “Ew, ew, stop”

“Why are you even here?” Yixing pushes her friend away playfully.

“HOE” Baekhyun exclaims, looking thoroughly offended “Because you didn’t want to come alone?! Because we’re the absolute best?! The most amazing people you’ll ever meet?! The bestest of friends?!” Chanyeol can’t stop laughing, Jongdae also looks amused “Wow, wow, wow I didn’t know you were that ungrateful, Yixing, you’re such a horrible person, you don’t deserve a sweetie like Junmyeon”

“A sweetie?!” Jongdae mocks “Yeah right, she pushed me off a cliff!!! I almost died!”

“WHAT?!”

“You’re such a liar, Jongdae” Junmyeon rolls her eyes “We were on a family trip and there was a waterfall, Jongdae, being the little scaredy-cat he is, didn’t want to jump and people behind us were getting upset” His sister then shrugs “So I pushed him”

“She gave me a wedgie when we were kids” Baekhyun and Chanyeol grimace at the thought and gasp an “ouuuuch”.

“You touched my favourite lightsaber without my permission”

“You put clear nail polish over my soap, I couldn’t shower for a week”

“Because you broke my favourite perfume”

“You gave me toothpaste Oreos!”

“A week after you gave me a fake donut” by seeing Yixing’s confused expression, she tells her “Instead of sugar, he put baby powder on it”

“You hid my Play Station for two months, Junmyeon”

“You destroyed my Lego R2D2, it took me five months to build it, Jongdae, FIVE”

“A day after I met Minseok you fucking stuck a piece of paper to my ass that read ‘spank me, Daddy’ and I didn’t realise until Minseok mentioned it when I arrived at the restaurant, no shit everyone was staring at my ass”

“Pffff” Junmyeon snickers “It’s what you deserve”

“NO, IT’S NOT!” Jongdae whines, everyone else laughs. Junmyeon then hugs her brother and pinches his cheeks.

“Who loves me?”

“Not me”

“Who loooves meeee?” She asks again and squishes his cheeks, he can’t help the smile his lips were forming “Cmooon”

“I love you” Jongdae replies, Junmyeon’s grin is blinding.

“I love you too, Dae”

His brother sticks his tongue out at her “Anyway, we interrupted your lovely bonding because we’re hungry as fuck, so let’s go get something to eat”

“Is that revenge for what I did to you two days ago?”

Jongdae pokes her belly “You know me so well” Then he simply starts walking, Baekhyun and Chanyeol follow him after patting Yixing’s head.

“What did you do?” Yixing asks her curiously while holding her hand again.

Junmyeon intertwines their fingers and chuckles “I lied and told Minseok, his boyfriend, that he had a huge foot fetish”

Yixing cackles at that “I have the best soulmate ever, we’re going to have so much fun together” The other girl beams at that and her eyes shine with excitement. Then Yixing notices her cheeks are back to normal, nope, that can’t be “And about what you said before, that I could have anyone I want?”

“Y-Yeah, what about it?”

The taller girl leans closer so she could whisper in her ear “What if I want you?”

Her body shivers by feeling Yixing’s teeth tugging on her shell “Y-You already have me though”

“Then there’s no need to worry about ruining things, is there?”

_Smooth._

Junmyeon rubs her forehead against her shoulder, whining softly before chuckling “You’re such a flirt”

 “Am I?” She grins mischievously.

“You are, totally” Then she taps her chin while thinking “Or a tease?” She looks at her and smiles back “Or both?”

The girl with short hair leans in to nuzzle on her temple after giving it a quick peck “Guess you’ll have to find out”

The rest of their evening is uneventful. They eat hot dogs together, Baekhyun teases Yixing by remarking how that’s the closest she’s ever been to a wiener, Junmyeon learns she’s never been with a boy before. Jongdae tells stories from their childhood, Yixing finds out her favourite colour used to be green because Luke’s lightsaber was green but now it’s blue because of R2D2, she’s also a big comic fan and prefers Marvel over DC, Chanyeol agrees, Baekhyun simply rolls his eyes. She also learns more about Jongdae, he’s a year older than Junmyeon, doesn’t have a soulmate but he doesn’t mind since he’s enamoured by Minseok, has more in common with their mother and the moment he mentions his addiction with computer games, he and Baekhyun become best friends.

After eating, the five of them decide to go back to looking around so Jongdae, Chanyeol and Junmyeon could buy what they want. Her brother tells Yixing they both work part-time at a coffee shop and saved their checks so they could afford to get tons of merchandise, Baekhyun suggests Chanyeol should do the same instead of wasting his parents’ money. The taller girl attentively watches how Junmyeon tries to pick between a limited edition BB8 and a vintage-looking R2D2 with furrowed eyebrows and slightly pouty lips. In the end, she shrugs and buys both, Yixing chuckles and helps her carry the first bag of many to come. Books, comics, shirts, lightsabers, helmets, Jedi robes, Sith suits, an Ewok plushie, the newest Lego Death Star, posters start filling more and more bags, Yixing carries them with a smile on her face, seeing Junmyeon so utterly happy is by far the best view in the Universe.

The sun sets and it gets darker, the night takes over daytime, Jongdae lets her know it’s time to go home. It’s the first time Junmyeon doesn’t want to leave not because there’s still so much to see but because it means they have to say goodbye. A sudden heaviness invades her heart, her eyes immediately look for Yixing, she also has a large face but when their eyes meet, they can’t avoid smiling sadly at each other. Chanyeol takes care of the bags she was previously carrying so they can hold hands on their way to the parking lot.

“Thank you so much, Chanyeol” Junmyeon hugs him back “I’m sorry you had to bring them all the way here”

He moves his hands from side to side “Don’t worry about it, hope we get to see you soon”

“Or else Yixing will go insane and that’d be horrible for me” Baekhyun joins in after hugging her.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll have it worse,” Yixing says, her friends leave to say their goodbyes to Jongdae.

“That makes two of us” The other girl replies. When she speaks again, her voice is softer, shier, “Can you unlock your phone and give it to me?”

Yixing tilts her head a bit to a side but agrees to either way and hands it to her. She has nothing to hide from her so her heart is at ease as she sees Junmyeon typing and then taking a picture of herself. Before giving it back to Yixing, she says “Text me when you arrive home”

“Did you just—”

“Give you my number? Yup, lucky you~”

The girl with short hair feels her cheeks becoming warmer “Who’s the flirt now?”

“Don’t know…” Junmyeon steps closer and on her tiptoes so she could reach the corner of Yixing’s mouth “Guess we’ll have to find out” _Soft_ , is the first thing Yixing thinks when her lips touch her skin. The second one? There will never be anyone else but Junmyeon, her whole world revolves around her and _only_ her. _Her_ soulmate, _her_ Junmyeon “Take care, Xing”

“I-I… Yeah uh… Y-You too” She stutters and she’s a hundred percent sure she’s the one with bright red cheeks now.

Jongdae cackles at her as Junmyeon gets inside the car “Good luck, she might seem like an angel but...” He doesn’t finish his sentence and raises his shoulders. Yixing gets what he means and snickers “Thank you for today, I’ve never seen her so happy, I… I’m glad you’re her soulmate”

Yixing beams at him, Jongdae, the overprotective brother who didn’t leave them alone the whole afternoon and stayed close to them, approves of her “Thank you, Jongdae, it means a lot. It warms my heart that you guys have such a close relationship”

They share a brief hug, Jongdae then smiles at her “See you around” Yixing nods and watches him make his way towards the driver’s seat.

As she and Junmyeon wave each other goodbye and Jongdae drives away, Yixing feels a part of her leaving with them, a quick sense of incompleteness hits her but is soon destroyed by the thought of Junmyeon saying her name.

A relieved sigh leaves her lips, everything went well.

~*~

A week later, Junmyeon meets Yixing’s friends and as expected, she got along with everyone. Even Sehun, who doesn’t trust people easily, who’s always protective of Yixing, whose walls are hard to break, spent a good half an hour talking to her.

Two months later, they watch The Last Jedi together. It takes Yixing almost an hour to calm a crying Junmyeon down… And two buckets of chocolate ice-cream once they arrive at her shared apartment. Baekhyun’s heart became a puddle when Junmyeon explained why she was so heartbroken.

Four months later, they agree to introduce each other to their parents.

Six months later, Junmyeon wakes up by a pillow hitting her face “Wake up!”

“I’m going to kill you” She groans, grabs the pillow and throws it right at his face “You know how I hate to be woken up on a weekend, Jongdae, you shit”

“You owe me your life, idiot, it’s 1:30 pm, did you forget Yixing’s parents are coming today?” He looks at the time on his watch wrist “In like… an hour and a half?”

…

In a blink of an eye, Junmyeon jumps out of her bed while cursing under her breath, grabs a towel and runs to the bathroom. She undresses at the speed of light after turning the handle to the faucet in the shower and steps inside without checking the water temperature. A loud shriek can be heard when the ice-cold water hits her skin “JONGDAE!”

“Yes?” He replies with a mischievous smirk, his back leaning against the door from outside.

“Did you use all the hot water?!”

“You ate MY cookie yesterday, sis… Enjoy your cold shower”

“I HATE YOU” She screams from the other side while finding her courage to turn the sink back on.

“I LOVED YOU, JUNMYEON” Jongdae replies “You were the chosen one, it was said that you would respect my cookie, not eat it! Bring me milk, not drink it!”

“THAT’S NOT HOW IT GOES!” Is the last thing he hears before skipping to his room.

Half an hour later, a shivering Junmyeon hurries back to her room, almost tripping on her way. What to wear, what to wear, her hands grab a blueish one-piece jumper with a floral design while her eyes look for her beige ballerinas. After dressing up, she starts blow-drying her hair.

When she’s done, someone knocks twice on her door “Come in!”

“Hey… Need help?” He asks gently while sitting next to her on her bed.

“I don’t know what to do with my hair” Junmyeon admits and she lets Jongdae sit behind her and play with it for a bit.

“Let me” He offers, she nods. As he brushes her hair with his fingers and decides on what to do, Junmyeon chews on her lower lip.

“Do you think it’ll be okay?” It can’t even be called a whisper, her voice is barely audible.

“Why wouldn’t it?” He starts separating locks of hair to braid after “Her parents are soulmates, they adore you, they obviously love Yixing too and our parents understand the situation” Jongdae’s hands tremble slightly as he adds, “We trust you and your choices, Junmyeon… We’ll just… Miss you a lot”

Her eyes become teary by hearing that, so this is also part of adulting? She never thought she’d stop living with her parents before reaching 25 but soon she’ll be waking up in another house, having breakfast with other people, going to sleep without hugging Jongdae and kissing her parents goodnight. There’s not a hint of fear inside her though, she’s not afraid of leaving home to live with Yixing but she had been feeling fidgety and now she knows the reason why.

“I’ll miss you too… Terribly” Jongdae grabs a hair band and finishes his masterpiece “I-I’ll come visit though, and we can also Skype, I’ll reply as soon as I can to your texts so—”

“Stoooop” Her brother squeezes her shoulders lovingly “It’s part of life, Junmyeon, we will all go our own way eventually, there’s no need to handcuff yourself with us” She turns around to look at Jongdae, to those reassuring eyes “What I was trying to say was… Please don’t forget us and remember we’ll always be here for you”

“My, my… What a dramatic older brother” She teases and stands up so she can pinch his cheeks “That’ll never happen, Jongdae, we’re family no matter what”

Moved by her words, he can’t help but step in front of her and embrace her. Junmyeon wraps her arms around him tightly. They enjoy the moment and the safety it brings, only pulling away when the bell of their house rings.

“Let’s go, time to take the next step”

They eat outside and enjoy their home-made barbeque before talking about their future. Yixing and Junmyeon explain their plan to them, their parents and Jongdae listen closely. After answering their questions and resolving their doubts, Jongdae’s the first one to agree, everyone knows soulmates can’t stay away from each other for long or they can suffer from severe depression or anxiety. For that same reason, Yixing’s parents also give them their blessing, they trust their daughter, she’s been living alone for two years after all, and they believe in Junmyeon, there’s nothing to worry about.  Minutes pass by, Junmyeon’s heart feels like having a mini-attack, are they going to say no? Will they start a drama? Yixing’s hand find her own under the table, giving it a secret squeeze and granting her the confidence she needs to face her parents with eyes that prove she’s made up her mind. That’s what makes them nod their heads and give them their approval.

Yixing makes a mental note to tell Baekhyun he’s gotta stop washing their toys in the sink.

~*~

As they laze around in their bed on a Sunday morning, Yixing comments “I understand what Baekhyun meant now”

“Mnh?” Junmyeon wonders, her hand brushing a lock of hair off her soulmate’s face, delicately putting it behind her ear.

“I was curious about the whole soulmates dynamic so I asked him how it felt like, what it was like” The other girl waits for her to continue, the warmth in Yixing’s eyes is something she’ll never get tired of “He said that his whole world began revolving around Chanyeol the moment their eyes met, that he had never been so sure about something before, had never trusted someone the way he trusts him and that him and Chanyeol were meant to be, the ideal and perfect match” Yixing knows a kiss isn’t enough to convey her every emotion but it’s the only thing that’s close enough, Junmyeon’s taste is addictive, her lips a drug “I never really understood how he wasn’t hesitant or doubtful, do soulmates really feel like they belong with each other? Isn’t it just your mind playing with your heart? But…” Her nose rubs against hers, Junmyeon chuckles.

“But?”

“I realise now that… It’s true, everything they say about soulmates is true, I love you, Junmyeon”

The girl caresses Yixing’s cheek with her thumb and pecks her lips “Guess what?”

“What?”

“I love you more”


End file.
